Keyblade Master Negi!
by ambrose003
Summary: What if Negi was the chosen Keyblade Master?Third chapter is up. First chapter isn't good, but gets better. I might not write any more for this because it seems no one likes it.
1. Arrival of the Keyblade Master

**This is my first fanfic and I don't own Negima, the other guy does. This is a story of what would happen if Negi was 15 year old keyblade master when he was sent to be a teacher. Some Final Fantasy stuff may be put into it. Btw, I am a math person, so don't get mad at my grammar. Please comment.**

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Keyblade Master

Negi, the 15 year old keyblade master, just arrived at the all girls school, Mahora Academy. He has brownish red hair, about 5 foot 8, and was pretty buff thanks to his past training. He looked around trying to see where he should start. Just about when he was about to walk into the school, he heard a familiar voice behind him:

Takamichi: Well Negi, looks like you've grown up.

Negi: Takamichi, great to see you!

Takahata Takamichi was an old friend of Negi and his father. He was a tall 30 year old man with glasses, a suit on, and cigerettes in pocket.

Negi: So Takamichi, where is the class I was assigned to teach English to?

Takamichi: It is my former class, 3-A.

Negi: Really! I guess it is going to be really hard to perform as well as you did.

Takamichi: Don't worry about it. The more you worry, the more nervous you will become. Here, take this roster.

Takamichi handed a Negi a roster. Negi looked through it to see who he would be teaching. He saw that there was 31 students in his class. His eye caught Asuna Kagurazaka for some reason.

Negi: I feel like I heard that name before?

Takamichi: You should, you are rooming with her and Konoka Konoe. Well, you should get to class so you are not late.

They walked through halls and finally got to class 3-A. Negi walked through the door and sensed that something was going to fall on his head, so when he reached up, he caught a chalkboard eraser. Then he went over a trip wire to not set it off. All of the students had a look of awe. Takamichi then went to the podium.

Takamichi: Okay class, let me introduce you to your new teacher, Negi.

All of the students were all silent. Then they erupted into a giant roar.

Makie and Ayaka: He's so cute.

Sakurako: Wow, how old are you Negi?

Negi: I'm 15.

Cheerleaders: Wow! One year older than us, but your still our teacher.

Negi: Yeah, I graduated top of my class.

The girls were still clinging on to him. He felt like his arms would rip off.

Ayaka: All of you let go, as class president it is childish.

Asuna: Yeah right, then why are you blushing? You like him don't you?

Ayaka: Shut up old man lover.

Both of the girls got into a fight with each other looking like they would rip each other apart. The other girls were cheering them on.

Negi: Stop! This is a classroom, not a wrestling ring.

All of the students fell quiet and sat in their seats.

Negi: Okay, now we shall begin the Japanese.

The class may have seemed quiet, but when Negi wasn't looking, the class talked about how cute and cool he was. Then after about an hour, the bell rang.

Negi: Okay, have a nice day, and stay out of trouble.

Students: Okay Negi.

After class was over, Asuna and Konoka came to pick up Negi to lead him to where he was going to stay.

Konoka: So Negi, how did you really become a teacher?

Negi: That is my little secret.

Asuna: Who cares. It's not that big of a deal, anyone could become a teacher.

Konoka: Except you, you're bad in every subject but p.e.

Asuna just let it go. When they reached the dorms, the three of them dropped off their stuff and left to get some food. But when they were leaving the dorms, Negi sensed that something big was coming. When he looked up into the air, he saw a giant heartless come crashing down. The heartless looked like a regular shadow heartless, but 100 times bigger. It was going to land on Nodoka, who was oblivious to what was going to happen, so Negi ran as fast as he could and pushed her out of the way. But he was not so lucky, he got hit by the heartless. All of the girls in Negi's class were there to watch the incident.

Students: Negi, Negi, are you all right?

Just when it seemed that Negi was flattened into a pancake, a golden light shined. It blinded everything for a moment, and when everyone could see what happened, a huge cut showed up on the heartless. Then the heartless escaped into the shadows knowing it could not win. When everyone turned their attentions back to Negi, they saw he was holding a very unique weapon. It looked like a giant old fashioned key, but all of the students already knew what it was:

It was the KEYBLADE.

End of Chapter 1.

Coming soon, Chapter 2: Keyblade Master

**Sorry my story sucked. I was playing Kingdom Hearts recently, and I felt like writing about it. So leave some comments on how I can improve the story on future chapters. And please don't leave hate comments because I already know I suck.**


	2. Keyblade Master

**Okay, don't really know if people like the story, but whatever, I am bored as hell. So please review and tell me if you like the story or not, or what I should write in the next few chapters. Btw, this fanfic will have lots of stuff from ideas from Final Fantasy 8 and a little 10 and Kingdom Hearts. So please review.**

Chapter 2: Keyblade Master

Negi was trying to sense if there was any more heartless around. His concentration was broken by all of the hugs he was given.

Asuna: What the hell was that? And why are you holding a giant ass key? Expecting to lock the doors to Asia or something?

Negi: Oh, well, hehehe… shouldn't we all go get some ice cream?

Asuna: Stop ignoring the question spiky.

Ayaka: Hey monkey girl, if Negi doesn't want to tell us, you should keep your mouth shut old man lover.

Asuna: Shut up blondie.

Both girls got into a huge fight with each other with all of the rest of the 3-A students cheering them on.

Negi: STOP IT!!! I won't tell you if you keep on fighting with each other.

All the girls stopped when they heard their teacher yell.

Negi: Okay, I will tell you about it all if you will follow me to the dorms.

All the girls followed their teacher to the lobby of their dorms. When they got there, they all took their seats. Then Negi went in front of them all and began to speak:

Negi: Okay. The weapon I use is called a keyblade. It is very rare because they keyblade chooses its master. The Keyblade is said to hold phenominal power. One legend says its wielder saved the world while another says that he wrought chaos upon it. I must know what this keyblade is. A key opens doors... So basically it means the keyblade can save or destroy the world, depending on the keyblade wielder.

Sakurako: Really? Looks like a regular giant key to me.

Makie: Yeah, I used to have a giant cell phone, but it didn't do crap.

Ayaka: Okay, okay. If Negi says the keyblade can do all of that, then it does all of that. Now continue Negi.

Negi: Uhh, thanks Ayaka. Well, the keyblade randomly appeared to me when I was 8. It chose me because I was destined to use it.

Asuna: Sounds like a lot bull to me.

Konoka: Well, at least it's a good story.

Negi: Okay, okay. I know it sounds a bit odd, but it's true. My keyblade can open and close any lock. My job is to close special keyholes that appear in certain places. Usually the places are very well known, but some are weird places. When I close a keyhole, it stops a lot of heartless from appearing. Oh, and heartless are beings that had their hearts corrupted by darkness and have no body or soul. One example was that big thing I fought earlier.

Nodoka: So that thing used to be people who were corrupted by darkness? That's pretty sad.

Negi: Well yeah, but when I defeat the heartless, the hearts which were deep inside them leave, so it's all right. Well, onto the next thing. I am not just a keyblade wielder, but also a graduate from Balamb Garden. Well, kind of, I graduated 3 years early, so for my last 3 years I must take on a job assigned by the headmaster, my grandfather, Magus.

Asuna: Oh, so that explains why you are our teacher.

Negi: Yeah.

Kazumi: So, what the hell is Balamb Garden anyway?

Haruna: I bet it's some giant garden to plant flowers.

Makie: No way, it's a place where they grow special people.

Negi: Uhh, no. It's like a military academy. There are 3 Gardens across the world. Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia. They are kept secret from most of the world to keep evil people out. But almost everyone knows the special about the Garden's elite mercenary force, See-D.

Ayaka: I heard of them, but I thought it was only a rumor?

Negi: Nope, they are real, I am on of them.

Students: WHAT!!!

Negi: Yeah, to be a See-D eligible you usually have to be 15 years old, but I was able to become one when I was 10. But there are many different groups. See-A is the special medical group, See-B is the special technological group, See-C is the intelligence group, and See-D is the special elite mercenary group.

Ako: So doesn't that mean that you guys are paid to fight?  
Negi: Yeah, but my grandfather is very stern on which offers he is given. He makes sure that it's for the good of people. And we rarely kill people. We don't kill henchman, we only kill the top head, and only when they refuse to surrender what they are doing.

Konoka: Wow, I can't believe you are actually that strong, you are just about the same as an ordinary teenager.

Negi: Well, I am. A powerful mercenary teen.

Fuka and Fumika: Tell us more about Balamb Garden.

Negi: Well, just because we learn to fight, it doesn't mean we don't have fun or study. We still have to take the same classes as you guys, but ours also include fighting and magic class.

Chao: How do you get into Garden? I mean if it is kept secret, how do you get into it?  
Negi: Well, there are a few ways. One is if your parents went to Garden, you are eligible. Another is if a Garden scout sees that you have fighting or magic talent. Lastly is rarely used, but you can go if you are being hunted down for some reason and need to learn to fight to survive.

Natsumi: Wow, so how did you become a See-D five years early?  
Negi: Well, I studied a lot, and I was able to become strong very quickly.

Yue: So, is there a way you are sorted when you go into Garden.

Negi: Actually, yeah. When you go to Garden, you basically take a mind test. You take a test with a machine that makes sure all answers are true. The house I was in was the Dragon House. Dragon House is for strong and courageous people, Phoenix House is for intelligent people, Unicorn House is for caring people, and the Serpent House is for technological people. Dragon color is blue, Phoenix is red, Unicorn is white, and Serpent is green.

Ku Fei: So there competition between houses?

Negi: Yeah, we play blitzball. It's like soccer in a huge water sphere. But since we can't breathe under water, we use a mini air breather that looks like a mouthpiece. I was asked to play on the house team when I first joined Garden, when I was 5. I was the youngest to play in about 15 years. Well enough talk for tonight, get some sleep class.

Just when everyone got up to go to there dorms, there was a huge explosion.

Asuna: What the hell was that?

Makie: It came from the World Tree.

Next thing you knew it Negi ran out of the dorms heading for the tree with all of his students right behind him.

What will happen to Negi at the World Tree? Find out in the next chapter.

Coming soon, Chapter 3: A Fight, A Partner, A Keyhole!?

**Well, I hope that was an improvement of the last chapter. There was no fighting in this chapter, but the next one will, so yeah. Please review with comments or topics I can write about for the next chapters. Please Review.**


	3. A Fight, A Partner, A Keyhole?

**Well, don't know if people like the story or not, so I might make this fanfic only make a few more chapters depending on people reviews, so yeah. Well, here is new chapter.**

Chapter 3: A Fight, A Partner, A Keyhole!?

When Negi and his students reached the World Tree, they saw a man dressed that kind of looked like Leatherface, Chuckie, and Jan Brady jammed into one. He was wearing a black bathrobe looking coat and was carrying a giant sword that was as long as he was tall. He also had a long black hair and a scar on his cheek the size of a French fry. The tall man was looking Negi right in the eyes.

"Well look who it is? Your name is Negi right?" said the tall man.

"Who wants to know? Besides, shouldn't you give me your name first since you are the one trespassing onto school grounds?" Negi replied.

"Hahaha, just like the Thousand Master" the man said under his breathe. "Fine, the name is Forrest. And don't call me Forrest Gump or I'll gut you like a fish."

"Umm, why are you wearing a bathrobe? Because if I saw myself in clothes like that, I'd have to kick my own ass." Negi said.

"Hey, I was woken up to take this mission an hour ago, cut me some slack." Forrest replied.

"Well, what is your mission exactly?" Negi said.

"Well, since you are going to die, I guess it's all right to tell you. The World Tree has the power to create heartless because it collected people feelings for the past 20 years. So by using my dark magic, I can unleash the heartless to do my bidding?" he admitted.

"Like I will let you do that. I am going to stop you before you can unleash the heartless." Negi said.

"Like you can stop me." Then Forrest picked up his big sword and jumped and swung it at Negi. Then just in time, Negi summoned the keyblade and parried the attack.

"Huh, pretty good. You have excellent reflexes, but lets check your speed." Then Forrest started to run at top speed that it seemed like a blur. It caught Negi off guard, so he got a small scratch on his left arm.

"Good job at dodging that Negi. Now lets really begin the fight." Forrest yelled.

Everytime both fighters started to run at each other, they would both swing their blades at each other, but it was always locked in a stalemate. When Negi started to get a upper hand, he ran at Forrest, but Forrest used his dark magic that Negi narrowly dodged, but Forrest ran at Negi and slashed on his chest. Negi was also able to barely dodge it and just became a small cut.

"Damn, I'm going to lose if it keeps on going on like this," thought Negi.

All of his students were still watching a good 20 yards away and cheering Negi on, but knew that he was in real trouble. Then out of nowhere a mysterious voice rose up:

"Aniki, use a form to beat that guy," said the mysterious voice.

When all of the students, Forrest, and Negi looked behind class 3-A, they saw a small talking animal.

"Chamo!!!" Negi yelled.

"AHHH, talking rat." Makie screamed.

"Don't be stupid, it's a pokemon," Kazumi said.

Everyone just stared at Kazumi for a minute. Then Chamo broke the silence.

"Uhh, no. I'm a talking ermine, but save that for later. Aniki, form a pactio and kiss guys ass like it was grass," said Chamo.

Negi didn't really want to involve anyone else with his problem, but he knew it was the only way, so Negi threw his keyblade in a way that made it spin at Forrest. While Forrest was busy dodging the keyblade, Negi ran towards the girl that was closest to him, Asuna. He called his keyblade over, and he magically had it back in his hand, then he kissed Asuna right when Chamo put Negi and Asuna both in a magic circle. When Forrest saw what was happening, he ran to the magic circle and swung his sword over his head, then back down right at Negi. At that exact moment a blinding light emitted from the magic circle, and right when the light disappeared only a second later, it showed Negi blocking Forrest's attack with ease. But something was different, Negi's clothes turned all red and black. Also Asuna was nowhere to be seen. Negi still was blocking Forrest's attack like it was nothing, but then Negi pushed his keyblade a little harder which made Forrest jump back. And right after Forrest was back on the ground, Negi moved at a better angle to show his other hand. In his left hand was another keyblade, but this one looked different then his right hand one. This one was purple/white and had a yellow star at the top of it.

"Two!?" Forrest surprisingly said.

The rest of class 3-A were a little surprised too, to see Negi's clothes change color and him holding two keyblades.

"How did Negi get two keyblades, and where is Asuna?" Konoka asked Chamo.

"They formed a pactio when Negi kissed Asuna. So Asuna united with Negi to change him into valor mode. Valor mode happens when Negi unites with a strong person, so he gets more powerful. Asuna is now Negi's partner, so that's why his clothes changed color and he got two keyblades." Chamo explained.

"Wow," Konoka replied.

Negi now looked at a very frightened Forrest.

"I didn't think this would happen," he said.

"Give it up, you can't beat me," Negi said.

"Oh, yeah," Forrest said.

Forrest summoned 30 heartless, and ran toward the tree to control the trees power to summon an amazing amount of heartless. But Negi ran at an abnormal amount speed and hit the heartless with his keyblades while he was running. Forrest had his hands on the tree and concentrated his power at the core of the tree to unleash its power. But then Negi ran at Forrest's side and gave him a swipe of his keyblades which made him fly into the air, and he fell down 20 yards away. But it was too late, the trees power was already unleashed, and about 200 heartless surrounded Negi, his students, and Forrest.

"Forrest, call off the heartless before I slap you silly," threatened Negi.

"I can't, you broke my concentration before I could get enough power to control them. You're screwed."

"Huh, guess I gotta do this the hard way," Negi said.

Next thing you knew it, Negi was running around his students and destroying the heartless before they could reach his students. And to finish the battle, he used a strong tornado magic to destroy the last 100 heartless. After all the heartless was gone, another blinding light emitted from Negi. When the lights dimmed, Asuna was sitting next to Negi . She looked really tired, hungry, and confused. At that moment, the tip of Negi's keyblade began to glow, and so did the World Tree's trunk. The trunk then revealed a keyhole. It was a perfect size for Negi's keyblade. Negi lifted his keyblade and directed it at the keyhole, and then the light shot out of his keyblade and hit the keyhole. When the lights dimmed down, the keyhole was gone.

"So that's what it looks like to close a keyhole, eh," Forrest said.

Forrest was standing up with his sword as support to keep him up, and was looking directly at Negi.

"Hehehe, I guess you really are the Thousand Master's son," Forrest said. "You fight with the same ferocity as him."

"You know my father?" Negi asked.

"Know him, I lost a fight against him. Where do you think I got this scar on my cheek from? Soccer practice, no, it was from your father's keyblade. So it looks like I lost in a fight against him and his son. Well, you better hope you stay strong, because I will meet you in battle again someday."

Just then the darkness engulfed Forrest, and he was gone.

"Aw man, I wanted to find out more about dad," thought Negi.

"Are you okay, Negi?" said Ayaka while hugging him to death.

"Yeah, I'm fine," gasped Negi.

"HEY NEGI, WHY THE HELL DIDYA KISS ME YOU PERVERT!" Asuna yelled.

"Well, hehehe…" Negi said.

"Asuna, calm down before you get a heart attack monkey," Ayaka said. "At least you got to kiss him. Next time it will be me."  
"Shut up rich girl," Asuna said.

Both girls got into a huge fight until Chamo the ermine broke up the fight. Chamo explained to Asuna what happened.

"Well, it did feel very relaxing to be united with Negi," Asuna thought.

"Okay, I think we should all get back to the dorms. It's very late," said Negi. "Even though it's Saturday tomorrow, sleep is essential."  
All the girls agreed and followed Negi back to the dorms. All but student number 26, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and student number 10, Chachamaru Karakuri.

"Looks like he's more powerful than I thought," said Evangeline. "But he shouldn't be a problem when the full moon rises in a few days."

"Yes, master," replied Evangeline.

End of Chapter 3.

Coming soon, Chapter 4: Evil Eva

**Well, I hope that was better than my last two chapters. Please review so I know what I should in my next few chapters. Please review so I know that some people like the story, and I can continue, otherwise there's no point if no one reads it. Nest chapter is an Evangeline chapter. Please Review.**


End file.
